This invention relates to the processing of yarns, and more particularly pertains to the drawing of a plurality of yarns about draw rolls in adjacent, untwisted relation. The provided process has particular application to the processing of yarn ends, each of which has a different color, which ends are to be subsequently twisted into a single yarn having uniform color properties throughout its length.
In the processing of yarns, the prior art has employed various expedients for purposes of facilitating the drawing of yarn from feed rolls. Thus, in Aelion et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,930 the use of a straight pin between series of draw rolls to prevent slippage and assist in the drawing of the yarns from a supply source is shown. Although helpful in positioning the yarns on the draw rolls, such pins do not control the yarn relative dispositions on the draw rolls so as to prevent cabling thereof.
Also, combing or use of pins has been employed for controlling the order of yarn ends in the draw zone. However, combing or the use of a series of yarn-spacing pins has in the past caused "lace-up" and other operating problems. In addition, the separation of the yarn ends by spacer pins allows heat loss to more readily occur in the interval between the draw rolls and yarn sources, thereby rendering the yarn drawing operation less efficient.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a plurality of yarns of different colors, which are to be combined subsequently into a single yarn, are drawn over a set of draw rolls and maintained in an adjacent contiguous relationship while running on the rolls. A means for effecting the desired yarn relationship comprises a roller having an annularly relieved concave outer periphery. The guide is placed at an angle of approximately 45.degree. relative to the plane of the yarns in the draw zone defined by the yarns between the feed rolls and draw rolls. The concave guide surface of the roller displaces the yarns a small interval of less than one inch from their original plane and urges them into contiguous relationship.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of simultaneously drawing a plurality of yarns over a set of draw rolls and maintaining the yarns in the same relative position by having the yarns engage a concave guide surface set at an angle to the plane of the yarns moving onto the draw rolls.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel guide having a concave surface adapted to engage a plurality of yarns in the course of moving from feed rolls onto draw rolls whereby the relative order of the yarns is maintained and cabling of the yarns is avoided.